Stuck and Humiliation
by Darkgothqueen
Summary: After Smokescreen escapes Knockout is left stuck in a wall facing Humilitation . Slowly Knockout gets haunted by his old lover who passed away long ago feeling like he is lossing his mind, Knockout tries his best not to crack.
1. Chapter 1

A roar could be heard down the hall of The Nemesis as Knockout struggled to break free of the wall, it has been three earth day's since his incident with Smokescreen, three day's of consistent humiliation. Eradicon's pass by as Knockout continues to struggle, two Eradicon's stop and look at Knockout struggling and laugh at his failed attempts.

Laughing one Eradicon looks over at the other " Ha,ha,ha,ha look at him trying to get out of the wall, he looks so pathetic". The other Eradicon nods and laughs " Ha,ha yeah he may be the flashiest Decepticon here, but now his a wall decoration, to bad Breakdown isn't here to help him!" said the Eradicon. Knockout who has been ignoring their insults, lifts his helm at the mention of Breakdown, a sneer grew on his face, grinding his teeth in anger he glared at the Eradicon's.

The Eradicon's notice him look up at them and see a dark and scary glare on his face, optics shining dark red in The Nemesis's dark hall's. Shifting nervously on his feet one Eradicon decides it was time to go, backing up he begins to walk away. The other Eradicon frozen in fear of Knockout's gaze, slowly turns and follows his partner down the hall.

Knockout glares at their backs as they leave until they went down a hall and out of sight. Sighing, now feeling empty inside, Knockout hangs his helm, now being brought back to the memories of Breakdown. Half an hour passes by, and Knockout hears a low and steady footsteps heading towards him, thinking it was the Eradicon's from before Knockout looks up and glares at who he thought were the Eradicon's, but is shocked by who it was.

Right in front of him was the most loyal and silent Decepticon on The Nemesis, Soundwave. Soundwave stares at Knockout silently, annoyed by his silence Knockout decides to speak " What do you want?" he said annoyed, yet Soundwave remained silent, not hearing a answer he ask's again only to be greeted by more silence.

A few minutes pass and the two mech's do not exchange any words, but simply stare at each other, but the silence was broken when Knockout heard a clicking sound and realizes that he had just taken a picture of him, looking at him confused and stunned " W-Why did you take a picture?!" Knockout asked stuttering a little, looking him in the optics Soundwave simply turns and leaves Knockout alone to wonder why he took his picture " Perhaps blackmail for future use?" Knockout thought to himself, but only time will tell.

It has been nearly a week since Soundwave has taken that picture...nearly a week since his been stuck in this horrible wall, optics shut, Knockout hears someone coming towards him, as the footsteps come closer they sound familiar, sending a shutter threw his body. As the footsteps stop in front of him Knockout wonders if he should look up or not make optic contact, in fear that it might be Megatron.

"You don't look comfortable." the voice said " You can't do anything without me, can you?" the voice said chuckling softly, shocked by who's voice he was hearing, Knockout looks up fast but to his disappointment the mech he was hoping to find standing there...wasn't there, sighing Knockout looked back down at the ground more depressed then before.

" Why does he haunt my mind?" Knockout thought, tears forming at his optics " Why did he have to offline? why? why?" he repeated the question over and over in his processor " Breakdown." he said in a low voice of despair " Please, come back, I need you." tears start to trickle down his face as he say's his name " I'd do anything to get you back, anything." he said.

" Just to hear you laugh and chuckle...to see your face one more time, feel your gentle touch." Crying now unable to hold back the tears anylonger, he wept not caring who saw him, only about one thing...the return of his beloved assistant. Crying himself into recharge, Knockout dreamed of his past, reliving the past in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the dark hall of the nemesis, Knockout ignores his assistants pleads of forgiveness. Breakdown was desperately trying to apologize to Knockout, having been caught kissing Arachnid, but Knockout was having none of it, not caring for his apology Knockout opens the Medi-Bay doors and walks in ignoring Breakdown. Getting infront of Knockout, Breakdown blocks him from going to the back of the Medi-Bay. " Hear me out!" Breakdown said desperately " What do i need to hear?! I already know you love that eight-leggier!" Knockout said anger trying to get around him, but gets blocked again by Breakdown. " No i don't Knockout, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" Breakdown said annoyed that he wouldn't listen to him. " Ooohh sure she did! I saw you kiss her back and you pulled her closer, or was that her controlling your body?!" Knockout said pissed remembering the sight of 'his' assistant and Arachnid kissing. Remembering he did that Breakdown tries to find an explanation. " I was overwhelmed by the kiss, that's all, I don't love her!" he said " Overwhelmed ! Is that really the best excuse you could come up with !?" Knockout yelled back at him completely pissed " Knockout, give me a break, I didn't mean to kiss her back!" Breakdown said yelling back, Knockout turns and starts to walk away not caring to hear anymore of his excuses. As he turns to walk away he feels a strong grip on his shoulder and is twisted back around towards Breakdown. Opening his mouth to yell at Breakdown he is stopped by a forceful yet gentle kiss on his lips, optics wide in shock Knockout feels Breakdown wrap one servo around his back and one holding his helm firmly so he couldn't pull away , as he struggles Breakdown deepens the kiss, slowly turning it into a french kiss. Not being able to escape his strong embrace Knockout gives into Breakdown, kissing him back, Knowing he won Breakdown smirks breaking the kiss and whispering in his audio receptors " I love you Knockout." he said sweetly kissing his audio receptor. Blushing at the feeling Knockout lets out a low moan as he kisses his audio " I-I love you to Breakdown." leaning down for another kiss Breakdown smiles, but sadly the smile wasn't there for long as Knockout was awaken from recharge by a rather hard smack on his aft. Yelping awake he looked behind him at the wall glaring at it as if he could look through it and see who was so rued enough to smack him. Sighing Knockout stares at the ground longing to be free'd from this prison, and wishing he could go back to his pleasant dream.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a quiet day on the Nemesis, no one was walking down the hall where Knockout was and he was glad of it, though it was strangely quiet Knockout did not care. Looking at the ground, Knockout tries to fall into recharge, recharge was his escape from this nightmare he called a life, and it was where he could talk with Breakdown. thinking about Breakdown again, Knockout does not notice the servo rubbing his aft, only when his interface panel was removed and a thick finger pushed into his valve did he realize someone was behind him.

Knockout arches as much as the wall allowed and lets out a gasp at the feeling of a thick digit in his valve, Knockout tries to pull away but since he was stuck in a wall there was no way he'd get away from the mech behind him. A servo grabs his hips and holds him still as the mech behind him thrusts and moves another digit in Knockout's valve, crying out Knockout squirms slightly and tries to silent his cries. Knockout knew he could not escape the mech behind the wall and does not want to draw attention to himself, even though the halls were empty Knockout did not want to risk arousing any attention towards his cry and have someone find him in this situation. The mech pushes a third digit into Knockout's valve as his interface panel is removed, the mech removes his digits from Knockout's valve and rubs his erect spike against his valve entrance, Knockout moans at the feeling and tries yet again to pull away from it but is roughly yanked back onto the mechs spike, pushing into Knockout's tight valve.

Knockout bites his lips to hold back a cry of pain as the spike of the mech enters his valve, the mech does not leave him time to adjust to his spike as he begins to thrust into him, Knockout kicks at the mech behind him but the mech grabs his foot and thrusts harder into him. " Behave yourself Knockout or you will make it worse on yourself." said the dark voice of Megatron through the comm links " L-lord Megatron nnnhh p-please don't.." Knockout said threw the comm links, hoping that this was a private comm and not for all to hear, he shook now knowing who it was. Ignoring his plead Megatron thrusts deeper into him, clawing at his hips as he thrusts into Knockout, unable to hold back his cries any longer Knockout cries out in both pain and pleasure " Aaaahh L-lord Meagtron please stop!" he out threw the comm, but got no reply from Megatron, the thrusts go rougher " Remain still if you want this to end quickly." Megatron said as his only reply.

After a long while Knockout gives into his orders, moaning and screaming in pain, his shouts being carried out through the base as tears start to trickle down his face wishing Breakdown was still alive but knowing that he would never come back. The torture continued as the thrust got harder and deeper, Megatron made him overload three times anddid not stop, finally Megatron thrust into him a couple more times and overloads into his valve. Megatron pulls out and leaves without another word, Knockout remained there panting from the rough interface and begins to weep silently, crying himself into recharge where he hoped he would find comfort...but he was wrong.


End file.
